Empty Eyes
by xXShinigamiNekoXx
Summary: The usual chase takes a turn and Izaya almost drowns, but Shizuo saves his life. But Izaya did not come out of the near death expirience completely unharmed. Shizaya. Please R & R!
1. Incident

**AN: I got into Durarara! and I managed to watch it in only two days. Yeah, I was that bored. I didn't think I would get so into the series because I few months ago I tried to watch it, and got bored, then a week ago I watched it all in such a short time. I love Izaya and Shizuo. I love Shizaya so much. I'm just like Erika when it comes to them! **

**I saw episode 25, my favorite episode. I was thinking "Shizuo... you chased Izaya for years! Just fuck him already! We all know you love him!"**

**Oh, and I no longer role play for Hetalia. Yeah, got killed in the role play. World War 3 started. And I was getting into Durarara! at the time, so I thought might as well switch from role playing Japan to role playing Izaya. And turns out some one who role played as Austria switched to Durarara! as well. As Shizuo. And we're both Shizaya fan girls, so yeah, we're together and we're Shizaya! I'm an uke! **

**So, this is my very first Durarara! fanfic! I am going to try and make it longer than my Hetalia fanfic. Obviously the pairing is Shizaya. ^^**

**I have found, I think, two stories, and one doujinshi Shizuo saves Izaya's life from drowning. I happen to like those, so I am going to make my own one. **

**Enjoy, my beloved humans! ^^**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

People along the streets of Ikebukuro cleared way as Izaya Orihara and Shizuo Heiwajima ran through. Izaya had enraged Shizuo once again just at the site of him. And as usual, he ran from the body guard. As they ran, Shizuo yelled death threats.

"I'm going to kill you, flea!" He tried to speed up his running pace, but Izaya was still too fast for him to catch.

Izaya turned his head slightly, watching the blond follow him. "You always say that, Shizu-chan! Why am I still living?"

About ten minutes more of running and the made it to Tokyo Bay. Izaya stopped running at the top of a large concrete building. He couldn't see Shizuo anywhere. Had he just stopped running after him? Had he given up for the day?

Izaya stopped to catch his breath. He looked through the metal fence down what looked about fifty to possibly one hundred feet. So far down. He felt his heart begin to race in his chest as one of his fears came. Drowning. He couldn't swim.

He slowly took two steps back from the edge.

"IZAYA!"

He quickly turned around to see Shizuo wing at him with a traffic sign. He though he had lost him, and thus was completely caught off guard. The blond swung the sign and hit Izaya right in the chest, knocking the wind out of him and slamming him against the weak fence.

It was _too _weak.

The fence fell lose and into the water. For Izaya, time slowed. He tried to grab onto what ever he could to keep him from falling, but he only grabbed onto air. He closed his eyes as he fell. When he hit the water, he flailed. Izaya couldn't tell which way was up and which way was down, and moving as much as he was, he was only causing himself to sink faster.

His vision started to become blurrier than what being underwater could already cause. Soon, everything went black.

Shizuo watched the informer fall, happy and relieved that his goal he had had for years was finished. Though, he didn't know that Izaya couldn't swim. He stood on the edge, watching the younger male flail and try to surface. He watched as he disappeared beneath the water and sank farther down.

_Just wait,_ He thought. _Soon that damn flea will come back up._

But he never did.

Shizuo leaned over the edge and wait a little longer. Still, Izaya had yet to surface. The ex- bartender actually began to worry. For the first time in his life, he hadn't ment to kill him. He was actually growing fond of their everyday _game. _

Shizuo set down the traffic sign and looked down again. Still nothing.

He took a deep breath and dived in.

The water in Tokyo Bay wasn't very well kept, so it was made difficult for Shizuo to find Izaya the there was the fact that Izaya always wore such dark clothing. He figured the informant had been under for five minutes, and with his dark clothing now completely soaked, he was sinking fast. Shizuo would have to go lower. He swam down.

Barely, just barely he could see Izaya's pale skin. Truth, the raven haired man looked dead.

Shizuo finally got a hold of the body. He couldn't hold his breath much longer. He kicked his way up to the surface.

He took a large gasp of air when the two of them surfaced. The shore wasn't too far away. He swam over with one arm, using the other arm to carry the possibly deceased twenty three year old informant.

When he reached the shore, the set Izaya down and lay on his back to catch his breath. Then he looked at Izaya.

Izaya looked dead. His skin was cold and his skin was a light shade of blue. Shizuo couldn't see his chest move up and down and when he put his ear close to his mouth, he couldn't hear him taking any breaths. He wasn't breathing.

But his heart was beating still.

But for how much longer?

_You damn flea, you're not supposed to die on me. _

Shizuo decided to try and perform CPR. He opened Izaya's mouth up a little and places both on his hands on his chest, one on top of the other. He pumped his chest five times. He didn't want to do the next part, which would be breathing air into his lungs. It would be like kissing him. But at the same time not. He did it any way.

He gained no response.

"Damn it, Izaya. You better not die."

Shizuo repeated the procedure again but with the same result.

Once more.

Shizuo heard Izaya give out a weak cough and saw water trickle from the corner of his mouth. He would live. But Izaya remained unconscious. On the plus side, his skin was slowly returning to its normal color. Still, he required medical attention.

Shizuo stood up and pulled out his cell phone, which, to his amazement, was still working perfectly. Well, minus being able to call. He would have to settle for texting. He hoped that Celty's PDA received and composed text messages.

_Celty?_

About a minute and a half later she replied.

_Is something wrong, Shizuo?_

_Uh... yeah... I just saved the flea's life... but he's unconscious. _

Even without being next to Celty when he received the message he could tell she was probably shocked by the fact that he had chosen to save Izaya's life. They were supposed to hate each other.

_Alright. I'll be right there. _

Ten minutes later and Shizuo heard the sound of Celty's _horse_. She had gotten there faster than he thought she would. The Dullahan stopped her bike and brought out her PDA and began typing a message onto it.

[How long has he been unconscious?]

Shizuo attempted to light one of his cigarettes, but they were soaked from being inside the water. "About twenty minutes I think. He fell off the building over there. Then he didn't come up, so I jumped in to save his ass."

Celty nodded in understanding. The proceeded to type another message.

[Help me get him onto my horse. Shinra is waiting back at our apartment.]

The ex-bartender put the box of cigars back into his pocket and helped the headless woman. They placed the unconscious information broker in the front and Celty sat behind him so he wouldn't fall off of the bike.

Celty typed another message.

[If you want you can ride on the back, Shizuo.]

"No, I could care less about what happens to that damn flea." He tsked and looked to the side.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

[Then why did you save his life?]

Shizuo narrowed his eyes at the question. He had no idea why he saved Izaya's life. Out of the kindness of his heart maybe. But why had he shown any evidence of sympathy towards him?

When he didn't answer, Celty just drove off.

A week had passed since the incident and so far Shizuo had heard nothing from Shinra on Izaya's condition. He didn't want to call to check. He was actually starting to care for Izaya, even just a little. He did not want anyone to know that.

He was off from his body guard duties and was wandering around Ikebukuro. He kept expecting Izaya to run around the corner and start to taunt him before their endless game of tag began for that day.

Still, he couldn't help but wonder why he had not received any information on his condition. Had he ended up dying anyway?

The idea of him dying suddenly gave Shizuo an uneasy feeling.

He had to go see him.

Shizuo started to walk to the doctor's home, but as more time went by, the more anxious he got and his walk grew into a run.

"Ah Shizuo," Shinra said as he greeted his long time friend and invited him in. "What brings you hear?"

"I wanted to come check on the flea."

Shinra looked at him in disbelief.

"What?"

"Showing some caring for Izaya? You feeling alright, Shizuo?"Shinra placed his hand against Shizuo's forehead, checking his temperature.

"I'm fine." Shizuo said pushing the doctor away from him. "So how is he?"

Shinra sighed and sat at the table. Shizuo sat across from him.

"Well, right now he is still unconscious. Not sure when he is going to wake up. Maybe a few more weeks until this coma is over. I did some testing to see if anything was wrong with him..." His voice trailed off, earning his a slightly frightened look from Shizuo.

"What did you find out?"

"He's going to have amnesia. Possibly permanent."

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**AN: Sorry for ending it right there. I feel that leaving the chapters with suspense full stuff like that will keep the readers interested and thus they will want to read more.**

**Hope you guys enjoyed it. **

**Please review! ^^**


	2. Suprise

**AN: I have this habit of naming my stories after songs. It took me forever to find a good name for this one. I got it from this Within Temptation song. It's very good. And I was listening to music and I got another story idea from _My Last Breath _by Evanescence. So I am going to make a fanfic out of that song. Probably after I finish this chapter. **

**This chapter is not going to be as long as the last... maybe.. I don't know. Yeah, its going to be pretty short... less than 600 words.**

**Enjoy! ^^**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

"_Well, right now he is unconscious. Not sure when he is going to wake up. Maybe a few more weeks until this coma is over. I did some testing to see if anything is wrong with him..." His voice trailed off earning him a slightly frightened look from Shizuo. _

"_What else did you find out?"_

"_He's going to have amnesia. Possibly permanent."_

"Amnesia?"

"Memory loss."

"I know what the hell amnesia is, Shinra." Shizuo leaned his back against the couch. "So, how much will the flea remember?"

"We don't know yet. We'll have to wait until he wakes up."

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Another week had gone by and Izaya still remained in his comatose state. Shizuo couldn't help but check up on him every other day. After all it was his fault Izaya was like this in the first place. He was walking to Shinra's apartment with his hands in his pockets.

"Welcome back, Shizuo." Shinra opened up the door to let Shizuo in. "I suppose you came to check up on Izaya."

Shizuo nodded. "Yeah."

Shinra pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "Well he is still out. So nothing has really changed."

Shizuo nodded in understanding.

Celty walked into the room. She wasn't wearing her helmet since she was not doing her work, so black shadows came from where her missing head should be.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

[He's awake.]

Shinra read the messaged that had been typed onto the PDA and looked up at Celty. "How much does he remember?"

[Just his name.]

Shizuo looked at that message as well, a little disappointed at what it said. So looks like his fighting with Izaya were over. And according to what Shinra had said, possibly forever.

Shinra sat up straight and thought. "Well, I might be able to come up with something to help him remember things better, but it will take a while to make. So until then we'll need to try and get his memories back the best that we can."

Shizuo sighed. It was his fault, he had to help. "I'll help." He raised his hand a little. "This is my fault anyway. I knocked him into Tokyo Bay, I might as well help him."

[So you saved him because you felt guilty?}

"Nah, I just didn't mean to kill him that day.."

[Do you like him?]

"Want me to break that PDA?"

Celty pulled her PDA away from the super human strong man.

[Well, I'm going to go out for a ride.]

Celty got her helmet off the counter and put it on her head. She then waved to Shinra and Shizuo and walked out of the apartment.

Shinra got up from his seat. "And I better go get ingredients for the antidote." He walked out, too.

Shizuo sighed. He was the only one left and now the one who would have to look after Izaya.

Two arms came from behind him and wrapped around his shoulders. Shizuo recognize the black clothing covering them and resisted breaking free and throwing whimsical informant out the large window.

"What do you want, flea?"

Izaya smiled and rubbed his cheek against Shizuo's. "Awe, don't be so mean, Shizu-chan."

Shizuo felt his cheeks turn red. "Do you really have amnesia? How many thing do you remember?"

"Well, I remember my name." Izaya paused and climbed over the back of the couch and into Shizuo's lap, his legs on either side of him. He slowly moved his face closer to the blond's.

"What the hell are you doing, flea-"

Shizuo was cut off when Izaya pressed his lips against his.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**AN: -fan girls- Ah! Shizaya! I'll try to update tomorrow, because of how I decided to end this chapter. It will probably be short like this one. The rest of the chapters might be short, too. The sizes will vary. **

**Please review! ^^**


	3. Home

**AN: Yay! New chapter time! I am so excited. Only three more weeks until I go to San Antonio for San Japan. My first anime convention! I just need to get some fur to add to my black jacket. And then my Izaya cosplay will be complete!**

**So excited. I'm going to meet Clarine Harp (China), J. Michael Tatum (France, Komui, Sebastian) Caitlin Glass (Winry). I'll try to get all of their auto graphs. But, hey I'm going to be working with them in the future, so, I might not. (I'm going to FUNimation). I'll at least get J's. **

**Anyways, enjoy! ^^**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

_Two arms came from behind him and wrapped around his shoulders. Shizuo recognize the black clothing covering them and resisted breaking free and throwing whimsical informant out the large window._

_"What do you want, flea?"_

_Izaya smiled and rubbed his cheek against Shizuo's. "Awe, don't be so mean, Shizu-chan."_

_Shizuo felt his cheeks turn red. "Do you really have amnesia? How many thing do you remember?"_

_"Well, I remember my name." Izaya paused and climbed over the back of the couch and into Shizuo's lap, his legs on either side of him. He slowly moved his face closer to the blond's._

_"What the hell are you doing, flea-"_

_Shizuo was cut off when Izaya pressed his lips against his._

Shizuo's eyes widened farther then even humanly possible. Izaya Orihara, the person he hated the most in this world was kissing him. On the lips. Shizuo's face was bright red.

Why hadn't he moved away yet?

Shizuo wouldn't admit it, not even to himself. But he was actually enjoying Izaya kissing him. He slowly moved his arms for his hands to rest gently on Izaya's hips and he slowly returned the kiss.

"Forgot my keys."

They broke apart at the sound of Shinra's voice as the doctor came through the door. Shinra stood there staring at them.

Shizuo's face stayed the same shade of red, or got darker. Izaya didn't seem to be phased by Shinra walking in on him kissing Shizuo. He just smiled and hugged him.

"Uh," Shinra was at a loss for words. "Izaya, why were you just kissing Shizuo?"

"Because I love him. Why else?" Izaya said, smiling wider.

Both males stared at the informant in utter shock. Did he just say that he loved Shizuo?

Shizuo reached behind his neck and freed himself from the younger man and he gently pushed Izaya off of him and stood up.

"I'm going home," he said.

He didn't even manage to take one step. Izaya grabbed him from behind, hugging him tightly. Izaya did not want him to leave.

"Don't go, Shizu-chan!" He buried his face him his back. "Please don't go." He hugged him tighter.

Shizuo sighed. "Fine. I'm still going home though, so you'll have to come with me.."

The whole walk from Shinra's house to Shizuo's everyone was staring. Shizuo wasn't killing Izaya. People thought that maybe he didn't know.

"Shizuo, do you know that Izaya is behind you, da?" Simon asked as they walked past Russian Sushi.

"Yeah, I know." Shizuo continued walking. He lit a cigarette and put one of his hands in his pockets.

Izaya walked a few feet behind him. He was looking around at everything almost like a child entering a large toy store.

When they made it to Shizuo's apartment, there was a large window like in Shinra's. The bright lights of the city did fascinate Izaya like a small child.

_Shinra better get that memory thing finished soon._

Shizuo sat on his couch.

Izaya yawned.

"Tired, flea?"

"Why do you keep calling me that?"

"Sorry... Izaya. You tired?"

The next second he found Izaya next to him on the couch with him laying his head in Shizuo's lap. Shizuo blushed a little.

"Good night, Shizu-chan." Izaya said closing his eyes and beginning to fall asleep.

Shizuo smiled slightly. "Good night, Izaya." He brushed some of Izaya's black face out of his face and kissed his cheek.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**AN: Another short chapter. Sorry. I am going to start writing the next chapter as soon as I add this to the story. **

**Please review! ^^**


	4. Regain

**AN: As soon as I add the last chapter, my internet goes out. So it looks like I have some writing time. Uh... not much for the author's note this time so.. **

**Never mind I am talking to my best friend on face book. XD Now if I could talk to my unbiological twin (same birthday) at the same time. That's be funny. Erika reminds me of her. **

**Enjoy! ^^**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Izaya tossed and turned on the couch. He held onto what was covering him tightly. Then he jumped and rolled off of the couch and hit the ground hard. He sat up quickly and looked around.

"Shizu-chan?"

No sign of Shizuo. He stood up and went to look for him around the house. Nothing. When he came back he saw a note on the coffee table. He picked it up and read it.

_Izaya,_

_Had to go to work_

_Shizuo_

Work...

Izaya remembered his age. Twenty three. He had to have a job, right. What was his job? He sat back onto the couch and tried to remember. But all he could think of was a blank page. He would have to ask Shizuo when he got back.

He would have to entertain himself until then. But there was nothing to do in the apartment.

_Where does Shizu-chan work_? Izaya thought. He slipped on his shoes and schrugged on his jacket. He decided to try and find Shizuo and walk around Ikebukuro. Hoping to gain more of his memories. It would be worth a shot. Izaya didn't like being so naive, so vulnerable.

He walked out the door an out of the apartment complex.

The city was so large. Luckily, he remembered what he had learned from his school years and where he was. Tokyo, Japan is the largest city in the world.

He heard something almost like a horse's _neigh. _And Celty came riding her bike up the street. When she saw Izaya she stopped. He recognized her from when he woke up.

[Hello, Izaya. What are you doing?]

He read the message. "I am looking for Shizu-chan and walking around the city. Trying to see if it will help stir up some memories."

[Do you remember anything else?]

"Well, I remembered my age. I'm twenty three. I have two younger twin sisters named Mairu and Kururi. That's it." He sighed.

[That's more than what Shinra thought you would have had remembered by now. I must say I'm amazed.]

"Thanks."

[Shinra also said that if you remember anything for you to go to his apartment. I'm going back now. I can give you a ride. Hop on.]

Izaya climbed onto the back of her back. Celty used her shadows to make a helmet around his head.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

"Wow, that's a lot more than I thought you would have remembered by now," Shinra said. "You're making good progress."

"Progress in what?" Izaya asked, tilting his head to the side a little.

"In regaining you memories. I was afraid you had lost them permanently," Shinra smiled a little. "But it looks like I was wrong. Just give it time and you should get them all back."

"I don't want to wait," Izaya said. He leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees and looked down at the floor.

"I know you don't, Izaya," Shinra said.

"I hate not knowing things." Izaya got up and started to walk around the room. "I don't even remember everyone I know, only you two, Shizu-chan and my sisters. I don't know what my job is or what I am supposed to like and hate. Or my relationships with the people I know. This is so frustrating."

Izaya suddenly got a head ache and put his hand on his head.

"Are you okay?" Shinra asked, looking at him with concern.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine." But the headache got worse and he brought his other hand to his head. Such a horrible headache he felt like his head was being ripped open. Then he just blacked out.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Shizuo was walking back to his apartment once his body guard duties were finished. He opened the door to his home, but didn't see Izaya. His cell phone vibrated in his pocket.

"Yeah?"

"Hey Shizuo. Could you come over?" It was Shinra.

"Can't. I need to find Izaya."

"You'll find him if you come over. He was walking around Ikebukuro trying to see if it would help him regain any memories and Celty found him and brought him here and then he got a massive head ache and passed out." Shinra said.

"Alright, I'll be right over.."

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**AN: Two chapters in one day. I am so proud of myself. I have a friend who got into a plane crash, and he was one of the few who survived. He was going from the Philippines back to his home in Kyoto, Japan. And he had amnesia. He remember things so fast. Anyway, he had a massive head ache at one point and gained a lot of memories then. He's all better now.**

**Please review!**


	5. Love and Hate

**AN: It took me a while to get to sleep last night so I had a lot of time to think of what would happen in this chapter. There is going to be actual drama in this one. About time, right? And my fellow Shizaya fans will like it as well. **

**I just hurt my knee. I was making chicken ramen and my mom's dog stood up just as I was stepping over her and I tripped and landed on my left knee. Ouch. **

**I am now going to listen to Nightwish while writing this. I am obsessed with them. Nightwish is my favorite band! **

**Enjoy! ^^**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Shizuo did not even knock when he got to Shinra's house. Shinra and Celty had lay Izaya on the couch and placed a damp wash cloth on his forehead.

"How long has he been out?" Shizuo asked, looking at the sleeping Izaya.

"About twenty minutes." Shinra replied.

"So what happened again?" Shizuo sat next to Izaya on the couch and move his raven hair out of his face.

"Well, he was talking about how he didn't like not knowing anything and then he got a headache. And it quickly got worse. Then he just passed out," Shinra said, gesturing to Izaya as he said the last few words.

"I see."

Izaya began to stir. He sat up quickly, startling Shizuo and causing him to fall off the side of the couch. Izaya looked like he had just woken up from a vivid nightmare. Shizuo got up from the floor and straightened out his bartender uniform.

"Are you okay, Izaya?" he asked.

"W-We're supposed to hate each other, aren't we?" Izaya turned around to look at Shizuo.

Shinra gave Shizuo the "I'm going to leave you two alone" sign and walked to his room with his laptop.

"Yeah, we are," Shizuo sat back down onto the couch. "I'm guessing that you hating me was all fake, correct?"

Izaya's eyes widened and he blushed. He had kissed Shizuo. He had forgotten to act like he hated him, and ended up revealing he really loved him instead of hate. He looked away, not wanting to look at the blond staring at him, waiting for his answer. But he was forced to look at him when Shizuo put his hand on his cheek

"What about you, Shizu-chan, you kissed back."

It was Shizuo's turn to blush.

"I... uh..."

Izaya smirked. He had made Shizuo come to a loss for words. He moved closer to Shizuo, making their faces closer. "You what?"

Shizuo stared at him, his face getting redder. He grabbed Izaya's face in his hands and kissed him roughly. Izaya was caught off guard at first but then he wrapped his arms around Shizuo's neck and returned the kiss. His heart was beating so hard against his ribs he felt like it was about to break out of his chest.

The kiss ended much to quickly for both of their liking. But they didn't pull that far away.

"I love you, Izaya."

Shizuo smashed their lips together again. He licked Izaya' bottom lip, asking for entrance, which Izaya gladly granted. Their tongue fought for dominance which Shizuo easily won.

Another head ache grew in Izaya's head and he broke away and held his head.

_People along the streets of Ikebukuro cleared way as Izaya Orihara and Shizuo Heiwajima ran through. Izaya had enraged Shizuo once again just at the site of him. And as usual, he ran from the body guard. As they ran, Shizuo yelled death threats._

_"I'm going to kill you, flea!" He tried to speed up his running pace, but Izaya was still too fast for him to catch._

_Izaya turned his head slightly, watching the blond follow him. "You always say that, Shizu-chan! Why am I still living?"_

_About ten minutes more of running and the made it to Tokyo Bay. Izaya stopped running at the top of a large concrete building. He couldn't see Shizuo anywhere. Had he just stopped running after him? Had he given up for the day?_

_Izaya stopped to catch his breath. He looked through the metal fence down what looked about fifty to possibly one hundred feet. So far down. He felt his heart begin to race in his chest as one of his fears came. Drowning. He couldn't swim._

_He slowly took two steps back from the edge._

_"IZAYA!"_

_He quickly turned around to see Shizuo wing at him with a traffic sign. He though he had lost him, and thus was completely caught off guard. The blond swung the sign and hit Izaya right in the chest, knocking the wind out of him and slamming him against the weak fence._

_It was too weak._

_The fence fell lose and into the water. For Izaya, time slowed. He tried to grab onto what ever he could to keep him from falling, but he only grabbed onto air. He closed his eyes as he fell. When he hit the water, he flailed. Izaya couldn't tell which way was up and which way was down, and moving as much as he was, he was only causing himself to sink faster._

_His vision started to become blurrier than what being underwater could already cause. Soon, everything went black._

"Izaya?"

Izaya pushed Shizuo away from him and stood up. He looked at Shizuo. Shizuo could see hurt as well as tear well up in Izaya's eyes. "You... You knocked me into the water!"

Shizuo's eyes widened. He now remembered everything. That one last piece. The piece he was hoping was gone from Izaya's memory forever. He reached over to touch Izaya on the shoulder, but Izaya slapped his hand away. "Izaya... b-but I... I pulled you out."

Izaya glared at him. "You tried to kill me. You're the reason I lot my memories! You want me dead."

Shizuo stood up. "That was then. I regretted it as soon as I saw you fall. I jumped in and saved you."

"You do hate. me."

"No, I don't."

"Prove it."

Shizuo looked at him confused. "What do you mean?"

Izaya pushed himself past him. "If you do love me, you'll do it again." Then he ran out of the apartment, back to where the incident had happened in the first place.

Shizuo knew where he was going, but Izaya was so much faster than him. He would need a fast way to get there. Now.

"Celty, I need a ride!"

[Where?]

"Back to Tokyo Bay. Izaya remembered what happened right before he lost his memories. He doesn't believe I love him because I was the one who knocked him into the bay. I need to get there now."

[Alright, come on. We need to hurry.]

Celty got her bike out of the garage and climbed on. Shizuo climbed on quickly after. Celty put on her helmet and quickly made one for Shizuo before riding off to Tokyo Bay.

They got there just in time. Izaya was standing on the edge, looking down at the water. His hand holding on tightly to the edge of the fence.

Shizuo literally jumped off the bike, the helmet Celty made disappeared and he ran up to Izaya.

"Izaya, don't jump!"

Izaya turned around and looked at him.

_He really did come.._

"You came."

"Of course I did." Shizuo caught his breath and walked closer to the informant. "And I know you won't jump."

"Why wouldn't I?" Izaya crossed his arms over his chest.

"Because I know you're afraid of the water," Shizuo said. "Because you can't swim." He grabbed Izaya by his arms and pulled him away from the edge.

Izaya buried his face in his chest and hugged him tightly. Not wanting to let go.

"S-So all those times you said you hated me" - Shizuo noticed Izaya's words sounded choked up. Was he crying? - "You really ment that... you loved me?"

Shizuo put his hand under Izaya's chin, lifting it up. "Yes, that's what I ment." He kissed Izaya on the lips.

[Awe. :D] Celty was now right next to them.

Both of them looked at her.

[X"D Sorry.]

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**AN: Well, I am sad to say that this is the end of this fanfic. I decided to make this chapter long for you guys because the last few were so short. I enjoyed writing this chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed the story! I will try to write another one soon!**

**Please review! ^^**


End file.
